Euphoric
by Impure Paradise
Summary: "I didn't kiss you because of your ship, Hook." (Now there was a sentence she never thought she'd say)


**Euphoric**

**~ Okay, so really needed to get this out after seeing that finale. Captain Swan completely killed me. It was so good. My otp finally had another kiss (more than one!) and a dance and they got freaking thrown in the past together, it was like a dream come true. This is my first time publishing for the Once Upon A Time fandom, so if the characters seem a tad out of character, then I apologize, I'm sure I'll pick it up as I go along. Thank you for choosing to read and I hope you enjoy it! ~**

**Summary - "I didn't kiss you because of your ship, Hook." (Now there was a sentence she never thought she'd say)**

**Pairing - Emma Swan and Killian Jones/Captain Hook.**

_**(Set just after the kiss outside of Granny's Diner in the finale after Hook confessed to Emma that he sold the Jolly Roger; episode 3x22 - There's No Place Like Home.)**_

* * *

She had been kissed numerous times before, in copious different ways, in various places; but never quite like _this_.

There was something about Killian's kiss; something magnetic, something ravening, and it made her head spin in the clouds above and her eyes melt behind their lids from the ecstasy of it all. It was nothing like their first kiss in Neverland all of that time ago. Their first kiss was ferocious (Emma just absolutely lost in the moment and needing to feel his lips overcoming her own; but there was no real urgency, nothing akin to love, only uninhabited lust and animalistic want) but this one, this one was different and she felt it all the way down to her toes.

Illuminative bulbs serenaded them from all around the outside of the diner, but Emma could not see anything excluding the darkness of her closed eyes as her complacent lips tore into Killian's. Still seated at their small, circular table in the terrace, Emma wasn't sure how long they had been there; sitting in the metallic seats, their hands all over each other, their lips anchored in a battle of the emotions that ran deep beneath their skin and swirled in their bloodstreams because this had been _such_ a long time coming and even Emma felt impolitic for waiting so long to immerse herself in _this_.

Her fingers, cold and splayed, ran over the coarse leather of his jacket and she had never felt more comforted by the velvety material, and she found herself gripping and tearing at his collar and it brought back so many memories of when she had first done this and how they had gotten from there to here. They had been through Hell and back together during and after their time in Neverland. When she began to think (God only knows how she could manage to _think_ while kissing _Killian Jones_) she realised that she honestly could not have gotten through her trip to the past without Hook standing by her side. He kept her grounded, he consoled her and something about his faith in her made her feel _invincible_ (like she could help her parents back on their path and get home to her son because Hook was with her and he always knew exactly how to handle her, what to say). And even though they had been through their fair share of malevolence, they were still a team, he still chose to follow her back in time because there was no team without him and there was no way that he was leaving her to fend for herself.

Something inside of Emma broke and demoralized when she felt Killian's lips leaving hers; her heart sunk and she wasn't sure where it had gone or if she would ever get it back. With his face pulled back from hers, she could no longer feel his Heavenly scruff against her cheek or pull him into her using his leather, but she could see his most tempting qualities with more clarity; his eyes. She found herself drawn in, swimming deep his scintillating blue eyes and she realised that she had missed them in the time (seconds? Minutes? She wasn't quite certain) that they had kissed for.

"Swan," Her surname rolled off of his tongue so easily and naturally and it made her stomach twirl with the butterflies harboured inside. His eyes raked over the artistic lines of her face and his hand was _everywhere_; her hairline, her cheeks, her lips, her chin; fingertips delicately scraping all over her heated skin, leaving a burning want in their trail. Killian appeared to be in some sort of trance - because was this _really_ happening? - as he pried his lips apart to continue speaking. "Why did you do that?"

"What? Why did I kiss you?" Emma's voice was barely higher than a susurrate and nothing more because he had literally taken her breath away and there wasn't much of it left to cling on to. She inhaled deep, held it, released it just as surely, and her lips were playing at an idyllic smile because Killian's kiss was the epitome of a breathtaking kiss and she had never undergone one until then.

"Aye," He simply nodded against her smooth forehead, trailing his fingers wantonly over her neck and resting his un-hooked hand on her shoulder. His eyes - so blue and full of effervescence because he had wanted to kiss Emma Swan again for _so long_ - were staring into hers, directly, intimately, and Emma wanted to just be lost in the moment again but Killian wasn't finished talking. "Is it because I sold the Jolly Roger for you?"

Emma was shaking her head, her blonde hair cascading all over her shoulders, in the instant that the words had slipped from Killian's lips - because did he really think that the kiss (the best kiss of her life, the kiss filled with sentimentality and aspiration) had been a simple thank-you?

"No," She idly tapped her fingers against his shirt, fingertips pitter pattering in a symmetrical rhythm with the thumping of his heart, and it almost made her spew a laugh against her lips because there had been a time once when she thought that he didn't possess a heart - Pirates are evil; _evil_ doesn't _love_ - but, oh, he had a heart alright, she felt it surging under her splayed fingers, faster and faster with each second of her touch, and she knew that not only did Killian have a heart - but she owned it too. She had always owned his heart in a way that neither had quite understood the full extent of until then.

As she sat back in her seat, far enough to look into his eyes without the disorientation that followed from close proximity yet not so far that his familiar ocean and rum scent was lost on her, Emma continued to speak, a certain lilt carrying her voice, a saccharine intonation. "I didn't kiss you because of your ship, Hook."

(Now there was a sentence she never thought she'd say)

His head was tilted to the left side, so slightly, when he replied. "Then why?"

(_Why?_)

Emma almost laughed again because she wasn't sure if he was being deliberately ignorant or he just really was that uncomprehending.

"Because I love you," The conspicuous lines of her forehead were woven together as if her words should have been fairly obvious, even though that wasn't true - Killian had no idea how Emma felt for him considering she concealed her emotions pretty damn well twenty-four-seven - and after she had said it and her words of devotion were left lingering in the condense air encompassing them, Emma realised that she had just told Killian that she loved him - and it wasn't how she expected it would go.

Killian's commonly smug, charismatic visage was absent as his heart attacked his ribs like a caged, savage animal, almost as if it wanted to escape his chest.

"I.." Emma's breathing was as heavy as it had ever been. She ran her tongue across her aching lips, wondered what he was going to say, if he'd say it back (because she's sure that he loves her too; her instincts had always been something resplendent and they had been telling her that Killian was in love with her for so long now) and she decided to take the chance to say it once more lest she never got that chance again. As she caressed and toyed with the coriaceous leather of his jacket, she nodded, more to herself than to him, to acknowledge it finally. "I _love you_, Killian."

She wasn't sure of the radix, but his face seemed to enliven at the mention of his name (at the thought that Emma Swan didn't only see him as Captain Hook, the heartless villain in Pan's famous children's story, but instead saw him as Killian Jones; man of _honour_).

"Swan," His blue eyes darted between hers, left to right, and the heaviness of the moment felt so substantial that it threatened to crush Emma's lungs until she could no longer comprehend what breathing was. His thumb leisurely grazed across her well-kissed lips and Emma barely managed to discern that the hook on his other arm was inadvertently prodding at her waist because the moment was so idyllic and no hook could destroy that. Killian's usually rough-to-the-touch voice was uncustomarily soft as he carried on. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that."

She found _herself_ waiting now. Waiting for _him_ to say it.

"Emma," His voice was so low that she could feel it brushing against her waistline. Her breath hitched in her swelling throat and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears (because _this was it_) "I love you."

All she did was nod, acknowledging that of which she was sure she already knew, and she was trying far too valiantly to make their admission seem casual but the sensation of her heart hammering against her ribcage was proof enough that this was not casual; that this meant the _world_ to her.

"I love you." She said again (Oh, she wanted to say it until she could no longer, because she had wasted so much time in denial). She advanced closer to him, as best as she could while still sat in the metallic seat, and she breathed in his scent and drowned in the feeling of his taut arms around her. She leaned into him, brushed her icy lips over his, so gingerly that she barely felt it. "I love you." She tugged at his collar once more, memories a million flashing before her intoxicated eyes. "Killian."

"I love you, Emma." He returned with a smile that she had glimpsed innumerable times before but had never_ really seen_ until that moment. Killian had such a handsome smile, always roguish, always brazen and vexatious, always accentuating the dimples hiding underneath the curves of his lips. It was a monument to everything that he was and she had always secretly loved to see it and know that _she_ had been the one to cause it.

There was a small beat, a tiny muteness that Emma wanted to shred so completely, and then his lips were hungrily enveloping hers with finesse and pulling her into yet another heart-racing, brain-melting kiss. She was sure that her knees would have buckled and gave out had she been standing. With their lips cemented together and their hands in each other's hair and brushing leather and their love for one another out in the open, they stayed like that for a while and Emma was unable to comprehend how long their kiss lasted for this time.

Her time in the past with Killian had taught her so much; the most consequential of all, her time there (watching her parents fall madly in love even after their daughter had changed the course of their destiny) had taught her that love -_truelove_- was real and she believed in it and she had found it with Captain Hook of all people (but she had found it and she could no longer deny that).

She loved loving him and being able to say it without overthinking the probabilities.

Emma intoned it again (_I love you, Killian_) and again and again until she had lost track of how many times she had breathed the words into his skin and against his flawless lips. His hand moved from the back of her head, his fingers slipping from her blonde hair, and rested against her neck after using his metal hook to push the strands away and she inwardly sighed in contentment at the feeling of his skin on hers and she could feel shivers dancing up and down her spine and she didn't want it to _stop_.

The feeling of his lips caressing, so featherlight, against hers was absolutely _euphoric_, she was so lost in the sensation and even though the kiss was gentle, it still burned her lips with uninhibited passion and _love_ and made her skin melt and pulsate. And when their kiss broke apart again, and Emma saw that _look_ swimming freely in Killian's eyes (the same look that he always seemed to exude whenever they were alone; adoration, respect, love) she couldn't contain herself from saying it one last time. (Lie) (She said it _many_ more times that night)

With an established Emma Swan smile - spacious - teeth and all - Emma skimmed his neck with her burning fingertips and she released the words of affection on a rough exhale of breath. "I love you."

(There was a time when he would have went to the end of the world for her, or time; just to hear her say those words)

(And he _did_)

* * *

**~ There we have it, my first time writing for Once Upon A Time. It might not be that great but nevertheless, thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoyed it ~**

**Review please ^_^**

**Allison**


End file.
